


Birthday Boy

by miss_sexbang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aprons, Birthday Sex, F/M, Food, Pure Smut, ambiguous reader with a vagina, dick in vag sex, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Barry's birthday and you have a suprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure i was high when i wrote most of this but i dont remember

The apron was tied just at your waist, a neat bow draping down. It was tied around your neck too, keeping the fabric up on your body.   
Your kitchen wasn’t exactly too warm at the moment. It was early December, and a slight chill was running through the air.  
Warmth radiated from the oven, which you had recently turned off. Upon the counter sat a freshly baked cake, which had been cooling for about half an hour. The bowl of homemade vanilla icing sat next to the cake, ready to be iced on at the first sign of a cooled cake.  
You perked up as soon as you heard the keys in the door. It was 5:15. Just on time.   
Your front door opened and there sound of shuffling movements followed after. The slam of the door. Footsteps.   
You made a quick motion to smooth your apron in the front. You were standing where he could fully see you. Just next to the kitchen island counter, and the cake.  
You heard your name called out, but you didn't respond, because moments later, he was in the room.  
“Oh, fuck.”  
You grinned. “Happy birthday, B.”  
His eyes were glued to you. You couldn't blame him. The apron was tight on your body. Your hips stuck out slightly from the sides, leaving skin open all the way down your legs. The collar dropped to just above your breasts, which happened to be straining against the fabric. Due to the cold atmosphere, your nipples were hard and their outline peaked out under the fabric.  
His mouth was slightly agape, his gaze exploring your exposed body.   
“Oh… Wow,” he murmured, setting his bag to the ground.  
You hoisted yourself up onto the counter, drawing one leg higher than the other, daring to reveal more of your skin. “So I happen to have just a little treat for you,” you told him.  
His mouth closed and he swallowed and nodded.  
Barry was quite surprised. He had thought that his birthday would just be jokes and small gifts from his friends and dinner with you when he got home, but boy, was he wrong. He took a step in your direction, his eyes flickering to the cake on the counter next to you.  
“I made that for you,” you started, “It’ll be cool enough to frost in just a short while.”  
“Of all the things I expected to come home to, you naked - well, except for that apron - was not one of them.” He said, motioning to your choice of attire.  
“Well then I suppose my surprise worked.”  
One of his hands met your knee. You looked down at him from your spot on the counter. His hand slid higher. You dipped your head down and gave him a kiss, your lips meeting softly in sync. His other hand was making its way up your thigh now, his skin warm against yours. His hands moved to grip your hips as he kissed you again, deeper and longer. Your heart was beating as he started to pull you forward off the counter. Your bare feet hit the tiles, sending chills through your toes.  
He pressed himself against you now, his body heat radiating against you, and his lips meeting your neck.  
“Mmm, Barry,” you sighed “We can’t forget about icing the cake.”  
Barry seemed to pause for a moment. He pulled back from your neck to grab at the bowl of vanilla frosting. He pulled it closer before moving his hands to untie the apron from around your waist, and then your neck. It fell to the ground, and he quickly kicked it away.   
“You're right,” he said in a low voice.  
He pressed against you, your backside smashed against the cold marble counter. Through his jeans, you could feel how hard he was. He kissed you again, rougher, his beard scratching against you in a way that you didn't quite protest to. He ground his hips against your naked body. You decided then that you didn't quite like the fact that he was fully clothed and you weren't. Your fingers started to fumble with the buttons of his flannel, and then down to the button and zipper on his jeans.   
He took it from there, wiggling out of his jeans and discarding them somewhere near your abandoned apron. He started shrugging his flannel off of his shoulder and threw that into the newly formed pile of clothes.   
His fingers dragged lightly down your stomach. He was kissing you again. His hand turned and cupped between your legs, a finger sliding between your lower lips to find your clit. You gasped at the touch, his finger was cold, and you were so hot and so wet. He began rubbing in small circles, drawing gasps and short breaths from you.   
He paused his assault of kisses for a moment. “I sure would like to try this icing.”  
Two of his fingers darted into the bowl, scooping up an amount of the pure white frosting.  
You didn't expect it at all when those two fingers dragged across your breasts, leaving the the frosting sticking to your skin. He continued this process, one hand rubbing at your clit and the other smearing sugary frosting across your chest.  
“Open,” he commanded. You opened your mouth, and he placed his frosting-covered fingers into it. Your lips closed around him, tongue running around his digits to clean off anything on them. He slowly slid them out, making a popping noise as the fingers left your mouth.  
His fingers returned to the bowl to scoop up more frosting. He wiped it down from your collarbone onto the curve of your breast. This time, he slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean.   
He removed his fingers from your clit, eliciting a whine from you.   
“Shhhhh…” Barry reassured.  
His hands were on the back of your thighs now, lifting you onto the cool marble countertop. His head immediately dipped down as his mouth met with one of your breast. He began to lap at the frosting he had wiped onto you. After getting most of the frosting off of your right breast, he took your nipple into his mouth, biting slightly. His beard hairs were tickling against you. You sighed out in a high pitch.   
One of his hands was back between your legs, pulling your them apart more. His fingers slid down your wet slit before pushing into your entrance. You moaned and opened your legs wider. His mouth was still working at your breast, licking and sucking hickies onto your skin now. His two fingers pressed into you up until his knuckles, where he paused before setting a relentless and quick motion of repeatedly curling his fingers upwards. You cried out in ecstasy. He knew your body so well, he knew what would draw put every noise from you.   
Your hands were curling at the back of his hair, desperately trying to clutch to him. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he continued fingering you. His breathing was heavy and broken, and his tongue was constantly licking at his lips.   
You whined when he slowly pulled his fingers out of you, the empty feeling in you taking over. His head tilted up to give you a kiss on your lips once more before he pulled you forward. You knew what was coming. Just before dropping to your knees before him, you dipped three of your fingers into the white frosting, coating them over as much as you could. Your frosting-covered hand immediately wrapped loosely around his length. Your mouth met with his waist, his more sensitive spot. You nipped and sucked at his skin, drawing out mumbled curses and low moans. Your hand began to stroke slowly around him, the frosting smearing up and down his length.   
You licked frosting off of the tip before taking him halfway into your mouth. The feeling was more pleasant and sweeter than usual. Frosting met your tongue and the roof of your mouth, and smeared from your upper lip to your nose.   
Barry’s hand met the back of your head. He didn't grab or pull at your hair, but instead pulled you forward slightly as you bobbed your head. You took him as far as you could, choking yourself and filling your mouth.   
Once you were sure you got as much frosting as you could off, you stood up and hopped back onto the counter.  
Barry didn't waste anytime in gripping your thighs and pulling them apart. His dick was in his hand, wet from your saliva, as he guided himself into your wet folds. You whined as he filled you. You felt pleasantly filled with him, warmth radiating between your bodies.  
“Fuck,” you breathed. He held your hips and brought you closer to the edge of the counter, so he could push himself further.   
You clung to him, your arms locked around his neck, depending on him for support. Barry leaned forward to kiss you again, biting your bottom lip and holding it between his teeth for a few moments. He stopped when you let out a moan from a sharp upward thrust from him that hit you in the right spot.  
“Shit, babe, you're so beautiful,” He said, repeating a similar thrust to gain more sounds from you. “Let me hear you baby, let me hear how much you like this.”  
Barry usually didn't talk like this, and it was making you lose yourself quickly.   
“Barry, you feel so good,” you said, your voice high pitched, “I love you, Barry, please give me more.”  
He shifted the position then, lifting one of your legs over his shoulder, making you lie sideways on the cold marble counter. You hated not being able to hold onto him and be so close, but he was making you feel so good. At this angle, he seemed to be going deeper and faster.   
The sound of skin on skin echoed in the kitchen, along with Barry’s low panting and groans, and your moaning.  
“You like this don't you?” he said, his nails dug lightly into your leg. “You like it when I fuck you. Just. Like. This.” He thrust into you and added emphasis on each word. You cried out from the feeling.   
“God, I love it Barry,” your words seemed to be a mumbled mess, you felt so good. “I love you so much Barry, I want you to fuck me hard on this counter and make me come for you.”   
At that, he grabbed your other leg and hoisted it above his other shoulder. You were now lying on your back on the counter, Barry buried in you.  
His hand trailed down and his thumb met your clit, rubbing electric circles as he resumed his movement in and out of you. At that, you arched your hips up, and found your orgasm approaching rather suddenly.  
“Shit, SHIT, Barry, Barry, BarryBarryBARRY,” your words became incoherent as you peaked, your legs trembling and your hands grasping for something to hold on to.  
“Oh god, oh god,” Barry grasped at his dick and pulled it out of you, stroking himself quickly several times before coming on your stomach.   
His face was completely red, sweat beading on his forehead. You could only imagine that you looked the same. He laughed at you, covered in frosting and cum.   
“What a nice birthday cake,” Barry commented before wiping you off with a nearby paper towel.   
“Don't bother,” you said, popping the paper towel into a trash can and hopping off the counter. “Let's just go shower this off.”   
And you pulled the birthday boy by the hand towards the bathroom.

 

\---

 

Barry sat across from you, loudly munching on his last slice of the celebratory pizza. You had already finished eating, and were now trying to get what was left of the frosting onto the cake.   
“Fuck it, you get a half-frosted cake,” you declared, and stuck a couple candles into the sad thing.   
Barry looked embarrassed as you sang happy birthday to him, and snapped a picture on your phone of him blowing out his candles.   
The two of you ate the half-frosted cake together, and went to bed without cleaning the mess in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> i love barry.,,...,,


End file.
